batalha_dos_chartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (Santa Bárbara, 25 de outubro de 1984), conhecida pelo nome artístico Katy Perry,5 é uma cantora e compositoranorte-americana de música pop e dance. Filha de um casal de pastores evangélicos, começou sua carreira cantando em igrejas e chegou a lançar um álbum de estúdio de música gospel em 2001, intitulado Katy Hudson (mesmo nome artístico usado por ela na época), mas que teve suas vendas canceladas devido ao fechamento da Red Hill Records, gravadora responsável pela produção do álbum. Após mudar seu nome artístico para Katy Perry e seu estilo musical para o pop-rock, ela conheceu o produtor Glen Ballard e assinou com a Island Def Jam Recordsem 2004, gravando um álbum chamado (A) Katy Perry (também conhecido como Diamonds), mas que foi cancelado antes de seu lançamento. Em 2005, ela assinou contrato com a Columbia Records e gravou com o grupo The Matrix um álbum com o mesmo nome; alguns dias antes de seu lançamento, o álbum também foi cancelado. A cantora assinou com a Capitol Records em 2007 e, no ano seguinte, finalmente lançou seu primeiro álbum de estúdio de música pop e pop rock,One of the Boys. O primeiro single do álbum, "I Kissed a Girl", ficou na primeira posição das paradas musicais da Austrália, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Nova Zelândia e Reino Unido, tornando-o o primeiro hit de sua carreira, apesar de tornar-se mundialmente polêmica. O segundo single do disco, "Hot n Cold", também obteve um bom desempenho nas paradas musicais de diversos países, ficando no pódio das paradas americana e irlandesa. Com mais de 6 000 000 de cópias vendidas mundialmente, One of the Boys foi classificado como Disco de Platina nos Estados Unidos pela Associação da Indústria de Gravação da América, com mais de 1 500 000 cópias vendidas.11 Ainda desse mesmo álbum, Perry lançou sua terceira canção de trabalho, intitulada "Thinking of You", e também o quarto e último single, chamado "Waking Up in Vegas". Em 2010, seu segundo disco, intitulado Teenage Dream, foi lançado. O CD gerou seis singles até o momento — "California Gurls", a faixa-título, "Firework", "E.T.", "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" e "The One That Got Away". As cinco primeiras alcançaram o topo da parada Hot 100 da Billboard, tornando''Teenage Dream'' o segundo álbum da história a conseguir tal feito e convertendo Perry na única mulher em 53 anos da parada musical a alcançar tal marca - e a segunda artista após Michael Jackson, o primeiro e até então único cantor a emplacar cinco canções de seu álbum Bad no primeiro lugar, em 1987. Além disso, quando "E.T." permaneceu no primeiro lugar do gráfico em 12 de abril de 2011, Perry se tornou a primeira artista da História a passar um ano inteiro - 52 semanas consecutivas - no top 10 da principal parada da Billboard. Perry já vendeu aproximadamente 134,6 milhões de singles e 16,1 milhões de álbuns mundialmente e atualmente é a terceira artista que mais vendeu canções digitais nos Estados Unidos com mais 79,6 milhões de canções vendidas. Ela já foi diversas vezes indicada em prêmios da indústria da música, como o Grammy Award, MTV Video Music Awards, MTV Europe Music Awards, People's Choice Awards, Teen Choice Awards e Kids Choice Awards.17 18 19 20 21 Considerada uma sex symbol, a cantora foi eleita a "Mulher Mais Sexy do Mundo de 2010" pelos leitores da revista Maxim. Atualmente seu nome ocupa uma das novas estrelas da Calçada da Fama. Recentemente, depois de quase um ano após anunciar um álbum novo vindo, Renascence foi finalmente lançado e está tendo boas vendas ao redor de todo o mundo, mas teve um sucesso crítico ainda maior que o comercial, ganhando uma das maiores notas entre os álbuns pop do ano. O álbum obteve o notável feito de conseguir chegar à primeira posição 5 meses após seu lançamento e debut em #2. O disco já gerou grandes hits, Desire a Dream, Finally Free e Electric Feel, e o atual single Hands on Me, que vem tendo sucesso moderado enquanto a cantora viaja pelo mundo com a The Renascence Tour. Discografia Álbuns de estúdio Katy Hudson (Março 2001) One of the Boys (Junho 2008) * I Kissed a Girl (2008) * Hot N' Cold (2008) * Thinking of You (2009) * Waking Up In Vegas (2009) Teenage Dream (Agosto 2010) * California Gurls (2010) * Teenage Dream (2010) * Circle the Drain Promocional (2010) * Not Like the Movies Promocional (2010) * Firework (2010) * E.T. (2011) * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (2011) * The One That Got Away (2011) RELANÇAMENTO Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection (Fevereiro 2012) * Part of Me (2011) * Wide Awake (2012) Prism (Novembro 2013) * Roar (2013) * Unconditionally (2013) * Walking on Air Promocional (2013) * Dark Horse (2013) * Birthday (2014) * This is How We Do (2014) Renascence (Agosto 2016) * Desire a Dream (2015) * Make a Wish Promocional (2015) * Supernatural Promocional (2016) * Finally Free (2016) * Electric Feel (2016) * Hands On Me (2017) EPs MTV Unplugged (Novembro 2009) Featurings * Starstrukk 3OH!3 (2009) * If We Ever Meet Again Timbaland (2010) * Who You Love John Mayer (2013) = Categoria:Personalidades